


The Winds of Change

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: Manga Chapter 374 Divergence - Kagura realizes Naraku's intent and manages to deflect some of his attack, receiving a lesser dose of Miasma before managing to flee. Still fatal if left untreated, what will Kagura be able to do with just a little while longer to live?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kagura, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Winds of Change

"I knew it was you," they heard Sesshomaru say to the badly injured Kagura as Inuyasha and the others arrived. There were gasps amongst the group as they took in her condition, the miasma leaking out of the two wounds, blood pooling upon the white flowers below. 

Kagome rushed past Sesshomaru to kneel besides Kagura as the others stood back, watching. 

"Oh Kagura, why didn't you stay with us?" asked the teary eyed miko as she assessed the ailing wind demon's condition. She clearly didn't have long to live. 

"Naraku...had my heart...," Kagura whispered weakly in response, her gaze never leaving Sesshomaru as she stammered this message out, her eyes starting to close. 

They opened again as she felt a warm hand touch one of the wounds on her chest. Kagome didn't know if she could save the wind witch as she had with Kikyo, after all Kagura was a demon and so would probably be purified alongside the miasma, however the miko knew that she still had to try. 

Kagura had nothing like graveyard soil to plug the wound with but then she wouldn't need it as in the case with Kikyo since her demonic healing would close the wounds naturally, albeit over time. She had a fighting chance, so long as the miasma was purified in of itself. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched what Kagome was doing, his gaze speculative as his mind danced between whether the display was a useless gesture or perhaps something worth trying since his own Tensiega wouldn't work. 

Normally Kagome knew it would be almost impossible to distinguish the miasma apart from demonic energy but because she had fought it recently in purifying Kikyo she knew what it felt like in its intimate form and was able to distinguish it from Kagura's demonic energy, even as both auras fought against her reiki as she fed it into Kagura's wounds. Kagome's hands began to burn and she realized that Kagura's demonic energy was attacking her body to try and defend itself, not realizing what Kagome was trying to do was help it. 

Kagome winced but continued on. Inuyasha, smelling the burning of his friend's flesh, started to step forward to separate the two but Miroku stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. 

"She's getting injured by Naraku's Miasma. She's not strong enough to withstand it!" Inuyasha stated. Not having witnessed Kagome's previous battle with the Miasma in Kikyo, Inuyasha thought that it was doing the damage to Kagome's person. 

"Inuyasha, Kagome is the only one who can save Kagura but she needs to concentrate. She's committed and if we try to pull them apart now there could be a dangerous explosion of energy that could kill both of them. I'm afraid we'll have to wait for them to finish," explained Miroku, taking a guess at what he was feeling. His spiritual instincts told him that trying to pry the two apart now would be disastrous, even if he didn't know the exact reason why. 

Kagura was experiencing a wide range of feelings and emotions right now, it seemed chaotic compared to the elated but pained resignation of preparing to embrace death in the presence of he whom she had feelings for but a few moments ago. Although she could still feel her energy slipping away, the overwhelming pain was gradually fading away, being replaced not by numbness, but rather by a feeling of love and warmth that brought with it an unpleasant stinging sensation upon one's skin. 

Kagome was full on crying now as both of her hands hurt as badly as her lower legs and feet had when she had stood in demonic acid while in the ogre's belly a while ago. Although the wounds had healed from that incident her lower shins and feet had been permanently discolored from the burns and she hated to think of what her palms would look like after this. Said thoughts were far in the back of her mind however as she realized that Kagura was still slipping away, it wasn't enough, not with Kagura's own demonic aura fighting back. The miko needed a way to get more reiki into her, more contact. 

Giving fully into her instincts now, Kagome removed her hands from the wounds which now ebbed far less in the way of miasma and instead wrapped her arms around the wind witch as she embraced Kagura in a full on hug, her entire upper body started to glow as she poured everything she had into the effort. Everyone's eyes, including Sesshomaru's, widened to some degree or another as they watched the last of the miasma dissipate fully from Kagura's form as the glow from Kagome faded and both of them collapsed onto the flowers below. 

Inuyasha and Miroku rushed forward to kneel by Kagome as Sesshomaru strode at a more leisurely pace to stand next to Kagura's form. Sadly the wind witch hadn't survived the exorcism of miasma, her eyes staring lifelessly at the skies above. However, with the miasma gone her body was left largely intact, which meant...Sesshomaru drew the Tensiega from its sheath, the sword humming once as his vision changed to see the pallbearers gathering around her body, getting ready to extract her soul from its mortal coil. With a single swish they were dispatched back to the next world. 

He sheathed the sword while watching Kagura's wounds close and life returning to her form once more. Only then did he looked up slightly to check on Kagome as Inuyasha and Miroku checked in on their friend. In addition to her hands smoke now rose from Kagome's chest and arms, although her odd attire seems to have protected most of her skin from additional burns. The miko was unconscious but the sound of her steady heart rate to his sensitive hearing told him that she was merely exhausted by her efforts in helping Kagura. 

The groups decided that neither one should be moved until they awoke and set up camp right there in the flower field, with Miroku raising a barrier to prevent Kagura's survival from being witnessed by Naraku's spies in the skies. Due to the restorative healing properties of Tensiega, Kagura was the first to awaken, within roughly five minutes of being restored to life. 

The wind witch was silent as she took in everything that had happened and her new lease in life. After briefly talking with the others she glanced down at the one that had risked her life to save her own, thinking back to the times that she had either battled against or captured the miko. The others watched as she reached a hand out and gently cupped one of Kagome's cheeks, her eyes softly narrowing as she considered the debt that was owed to her and how she would have to thank her the next time they met. 

Kagura stood to face Sesshomaru, their stares between another going on for a few moments as they read one another. Finally the latter would offer the same choice he had to one of his wards a few weeks ago. 

"Kagura, follow me if you so choose," said Sesshomaru as he turned with his pack and started leaving. The wind witch glanced back at the others, offering a rare smile before turning back and following after Sesshomaru. 

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a oneshot I'm planning a couple of sequels so stayed tuned.


End file.
